Journal of a Wanderer: The Forest Haven
by Zerachiel
Summary: Wingate the wanderer stumbles upon the Forest Haven! Read if you are interested in learning more about the Koroks! Don't forget to read and review!


November

The wind was blowing southwards in the midst of Dragon Roost Island. I have spent months at this place, awing at the Rito's traditions they held so dear. Yet, deep inside of me, within my love for them and their land, I could feel the winds of chance begging at my feet. Wanderers tend to stay on the same land for only a time, and I found my heart yearning to discover more races and document their culture. It was time for my leave.

I readied a sailboat the tribe had made for my use, filled with food and clothes for the journey ahead. How it distressed me to leave an island like this one, but such is the life of a wanderer. I hoisted the healthy sail, and it caught the wind. As I headed out in the blue ocean yonder, I heard a call overhead, and to my surprise, a young Rito postman with pointed hair dropped a wrapped item in my lap. With a smile, he flew off. I unraveled the small gift to reveal a grappling hook. I was perplexed at why the aerie had given me such a present, but I gripped it in thankful hands. I merely put the hook away for the moment, and adjusted the boat to move with the power of the wind. 

The trip lasted many days and nights. I saw many fair islands on my journey, but I could not see any unique one that sparked my senses in any special way. I continued south, gliding with the gusts and I leaned back my head to let the wind sift my hair. How long will this journey last? I could only guess very long, for my boat was moving steadily but slowly.

Among this vast ocean, I head home, but I feel that another island that lies ahead waits for me as well.

-Wingate Aprendoski

December---January

Finally, after a long trip, I caught sight of two…three…four islands clustered together in the sea. It was an amazing sight, two of these islands were huge, and two were small but high platforms. The feeling I had when I was shipwrecked on Dragon Roost Island came back to me now, and I decided to land on the majestic area. 

It appeared to be no more than just green-land of high grass and numerous waterfalls. Nevertheless, it was a wonderful sight to behold. But, alas! There was a lot of danger here, and it seemed impassable. But my determination won out, and I readied my grappling hook the young Rito had given me. I had to use it many times when crossing the treacherous waters, and I'm amazed at how I knew to use it then, considering I only used a grappling hook only once before. At long last, I made a final swing with the hook and landed in a pool of water that led into a cave. I was sopping wet, and I trudged through the opening, hoping something worthwhile was inside…

It wasn't pitch black as I had expected, but a teal hue covered its entirety. I gaped at the water I was now knee-deep in, for it was glittering! Was this liquid sacred? Was I not even worthy to stand in it? I looked up to see a monumental tree rooted in the midst of the running water and small trees. It was like…a forest. 

I made my way around this cave, struggling against the force of the water. I finally got to a flat pool with a big lily pad lying in the center of this area. I stepped on it, and gasped as it lifted up! What shocked me more so was the humongous tree I had seen when I first entered…had a face! I was so terrified I fell over onto my bottom, panting on the lily pad's surface.

"Do not fear, I am not your enemy," The tree spoke. It was hard to calm myself down, I had never spoken will a talking tree! As I talked to him, I learned that he was the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest. 

He introduced me to another unique race I've never seen before: the Koroks. Ranging from a mere one to two feet, the Koroks may not be elegant as the Ritos are, but they are truly remarkable!

Each Korok had what we would call stubs for arms and feet, and their little torsos are like stained blobs. Some have a sharp "nose" and upon their countenance is a big leaf marked with black facial features. 

The Koroks' nature is people fearing actually, but upon my arrival the Deku Tree told the little ones that I was no danger to them. They have the voices of little children…and what innocence rings in their vocal chords! They are such a humble and respectful race; they bowed whenever they approached me. 

One Korok I noticed had a beautiful violin with him, and I learned he was called Makar. I found my mind wandering back to the summit of Dragon Roost Island where I had met the young Rito called Medli. I remembered how I had missed the opportunity to hear beautiful songs…and therefore, I requested that he play for me. He did not object, but merely got his violin ready, and started to play.

What a beautiful tune it was. It had such enchantment in its melody, and I felt myself wishing it lasted forever… Through its hypnotic flow, I thought I heard the voice of a young boy echoing through the cavern. I turned to look…but no one was there. Slightly confused, I looked about frantically for the source of the voice…but I saw no one. Was I dreaming? I looked up at the Deku Tree to see if he heard it too, but his grin was upon his young Korok violinist. 

I turned to look for the last time for the voice's owner, and to my amazement, I swore I saw a transparent fiddler boy behind me. I was startled, and he was gone as soon as I blinked. What surprised me the most was how similar his violin was to that of Makar's. As I write this entry of a confused wanderer, questions erupt through my head: Was I too wrapped up in that song to recognize a hallucination? Or, perhaps, that boy was Makar's ancestor? It was very likely. 

I spent many nights contemplating on that issue, but I settled on my imagination getting the better of me. Yet…

And I thought I had seen it all with Dragon Roost Island! I cannot wait for more knowledge on the Koroks.

February---March

Can you believe that the source of the forests and trees on each island is the result of the Deku Tree and his faithful Koroks? It seemed so ludicrous to me at first, but now I believe.

Every year the Koroks have a ceremony involving the young violinist, Makar, to play a song with his friends singing along. The song's power actually helps the Deku Tree grow seeds on his branches, and when they fall, the Korok children grab them. Then the little ones take their seed to an island in the Great Sea and nurture it until it grows into a mighty tree. All because of these creatures they are forests on the many islands! If it were not for them, there would be no trees at all! I gratefully thanked the little group of Koroks how much I appreciated their work. Encouragement is a very good thing. 

The Koroks only have another ceremony, and that is the birth of a new Korok. Believe it or not, the little things actually hatch from furry eggs. Usually this takes place when a Korok dies. Koroks live for a long time, however, and usually die at a ripe old age. Nevertheless, it starts when the Deku Tree soaks in extra water and a very, very tiny seed starts growing on a branch. It takes about two months for the egg to be full size, and by that time it is too heavy for the tree's branches to hold, so it falls to the ground and breaks open. I was honored to witness such a ceremony, and as the baby Korok came out of its egg covered in forest slime, I could not help but admit how adorable it was. As a guest to the island, after the baby was cleaned in the glittering water, I had an opportunity to hold it. It was hardly developed at all, and truly was like a blob. It cooed and gurgled as I held it, and I was given a leaf wrapped up around some more of that glittering water. I fed it to the baby, and it fell silent and slept. I handed it to one of the bigger Koroks to care for it.

After watching this ceremony, I questioned the Deku Tree about the Korok diet. He told me it consisted of nuts, fruits (the nuts and fruits came from his very branches), ChuChu jelly (which I had never heard of), and that shining water. Now that the subject came up, I asked about the water. The wooden face grinned and said it was holy that helped a Korok and/or tree live for a long time. It helped the growing process as well. It was used on the trees scattered across the Great Sea when they were first planted to help them grow and bear fruit. However, after the water is taken out of this sanctuary, it takes only 20 minutes before the water becomes normal. I asked why this was so, for how could such a plentiful liquid go to waste out there in a mere 20 minutes? The tree said that the air outside is not holy and is contaminated with many evils. This place has never had anyone or anything satanic enter this cavern-like sanctuary, and thus the water remains holy and good. Out there, it does not last long. 

I talked often with the Deku Tree, and I asked a lot about the Koroks and their nature. I learned that the Koroks do not have sexual desires. The Koroks were all friends, but they did not feel attracted to each other the way we elves and the way the Ritos do to the opposite sex. Another aspect of them is that there are no genders for Koroks whatsoever! This was surprising but it made perfect sense.

Additionally, they could float in the air with a leaf propeller. I watched them as they flowed across in the air, the leaves twirling rapidly and the Korok holding onto the stem for dear life. Here I stood, a man with no abilities to fly whatsoever, yet the two beautiful cultures that I have witnessed and are witnessing now have that! How I wish I was lightweight enough to have a leaf of my own to glide on the wind currents! How I wished that I could sprout wings like a Rito and soar the skies! Has there not been a man who has dreamt of flying? In the depth of our hearts, are we all not like Icarus? 

Jealousy for the Ritos and Koroks fill me greatly, for the ability for me to fly is near impossible--lest a miracle come my way.

March---April

I am so overjoyed that I am finding it difficult to contain myself. My date of birth was just this past month and my friend the Deku Tree called me to him that day. He announced to me how the Koroks usually have a big feast and merry times for birthdays, and unlike us, who give many, many presents to the person, the Koroks and the mighty tree give one, VERY nice gift. I stood in awe, wondering what the little beings and their parent had in store for me. And now, dear reader, I come back to my joy I am feeling. To my utter happiness, the group brought before me a Deku Propeller, so now I could float with the wind. It was very big, I daresay, but my dream of tasting flight was starting to become a reality. And I had thought that it would take a miracle for me to fly! I was very much mistaken!

I desperately wanted to test the elegant leaf in the open air of the Great Sea. I left the cavern for a bit, and I walked along a cliff. Far away, yet dead ahead, a landform as big as the haven itself looked gloomily before me. I hesitated to use my leaf to go there; it was a very long ways away. Yet, my wandering feet ached for adventure, and I looked about wildly for a safer way to get in that landform. Luckily, I did spot a small, high platform to my left. I readied my Deku Leaf and faced the direction I was going to go. The wind hit my face--it was against me. I didn't care at that moment; I needed to get to that little island in order to reach that big one. I jumped off the cliff…and held my Deku Propeller out above me like the Koroks did.

I was terrified, but the idea that I was gliding on nothing but air make my excited juices go up several intervals. It was long and dangerous course, the wind was blowing AT me, not with me! I struggled against the wind, holding onto the leaf dearly. Finally, I reached the small island, and I landed with a sigh of relief. 

I rested for a while, panting hard like a dog. After a long time of regaining my strength, I got out my Deku propeller again. I got ready to go to the dark island, and before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped off the island's edge and was hovering in the air. I moved towards the land…and suddenly a huge updraft pushed me up and I went higher and higher into the air. Excited yet terrified, I moved toward the dark landform that wasn't too far away…

It seemed like an eternity had passed before I reached it. But at last, my feet found solid ground and I was on a ledge leading into the gigantic mass. I hesitated for a moment, but my curiosity won out, and I entered the opening. 

The area was full of tall grass and an overall mess. It truly looked like a real forest in there. I approached a wooden door dead ahead. It appeared to have some plant attached to it, and because of that plant I could not pass. What was this plant guarding? What was this place, anyway? As I tried to remove the plant from the door unsuccessfully, my eye caught a symbol marked on the door. It looked so very familiar to me and I contemplated what it was for so long, but now I think I know what it meant. After I realized there was no where to go but back, I got out my Deku Propeller and headed back to the area's entrance. As I left, I heard weird noises behind. I turned to see a group of jelly-like creatures advancing on me! Startled, I ran as fast as I could to the entrance, but a jelly-creature had enough time to pounce attack. I never knew how much power a creature like that could have, but I received a cruel wound on my side that bled a great deal. Wounded and scared, I got out of that place as fast as I could. When I got out, I fell to my knees in pain. I knew I needed to get back to the Deku Tree as soon as I could, but how could I do so with such a wound? I sat on that ledge for at least an hour, and then I got my Deku Propeller out and headed back to the haven, my wound hurting me every moment like a very itchy bug-bite.

The Koroks gaped at my injury and immediately came to me. One of the Koroks, whom I believe was called Hollo, brought out some herbs and plants and starting tending to the damage. They finished by applying gauze, and off they went, leaving me alone with the Deku Tree. 

I was reluctant to even so much as look at that big wooden face. I already knew how foolhardy I had been, and I didn't know if I was going to be punished or not. After a very long silence, I looked up at him with weak eyes. I began to apologize by saying, "Deku Tree…I am at fault, I didn't really mean to--"

He butted in and said, "No, Wingate. It is I to blame. I did not give you any fair warning at all about that place, and that wound you bear now is the consequences of that. That terrible place you were in is The Forbidden Woods. It actually was once home to my little Korok children, but now wicked beasts have infested it. I am truly sorry; I did not take proper precautions, as I should have. I should have known how curious and determined you are to go all the way there just to see inside. Forgive me."

We didn't talk again until the next day. Thankfully, the rest of this month went rather smoothly. My wound, thanks to the forest herbs and plants, was healed not long after. I discussed the topic of medicine and potion with Hollo, the one who had brought the herbs and plants to my aid in the first place. He was interested in researching them, but he had not all the ingredients to making what he called, "a blue potion, the ultimate cure!" I was intrigued to the ingredients he was in need of, and he told me he needed four "Deku Baba seeds." I, of course, had no idea what that was, and when I asked, he said, "Aye, it's the fruit of a plant monster. Do not bother Master Wingate; you were wounded when you entered the Forbidden Woods, and I should not be responsible for any other ones that come to pass." 

I came across Makar recently, and the little thing greeted me like an innocent, five-year-old boy. I glimpsed his violin he was holding, and the remembrance of the transparent fiddler and his voice came rushing back to me. Was the violin magical? I was determined to see that fiddler boy again, and so I requested that Makar play his violin for me again. He was happy to do so.

The voice started to speak almost immediately after Makar started to play. I looked around, wildly searching for the voice's owner…and I saw him again, playing his violin along with Makar. I heard their harmony intermixing…it was so beautiful, it really was! As the song died down, I reached out my hand to touch the transparent boy…but he vanished too soon. My curiosity ached so badly; I truly needed to know that boy! How I loathe my curiosity! How it stings me many a time! 

I had failed twice at discovering the identity of the transparent boy. I didn't want to tell the tribe about it, lest they rebuke and mock me. I kept that mysterious fact to myself, clutching it like if it were a diamond. 

This place is so unique and different from even Dragon Roost! It's wonderful to be able to see these beautiful races.

May

What else can this linguist write, for words fail me greatly? I am a master of thousands of words, but when describing the Ritos and Koroks, I am silent and awing. All my life, I had known only the members of Outset Island and some other elves on Windfall. Possibly I have been chosen for some destiny here. It has led me to Dragon Roost Island and the Forest Haven. Is there any other explanation?

What will come to greet me next, I do not know, but I hope to see my dear loved ones on Outset one more time before my soul is lost in the sea. I have respected these lands, and to my woe, I never stay too long anywhere anymore. 

I look out among the tides and wind currents circulating the ocean. I know it is time for me to leave here soon. To me, my wandering course is as versatile as the wind's direction, and anything can happen. Courses of voices sweep past my ears, urging me to move on. They sound like the sounds of other races out there for me, even my ancestors…

Or perhaps it was destiny itself.

-Wingate Aprendoski


End file.
